Hurt
by DespairXFactor
Summary: A untrusting Hermione opens up to her greatest enemy
1. The truth about Hermione

"Hurt"  
  
A young girl, no older than 10, sat in a darkened corner. Salty tears clouded her vision as the pain overcame her. The cruel words made her think about how she saw herself. Maybe she was ugly.maybe she was worthless.maybe she was nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke from her agonizing dream. She got out of her bed and glanced in the nearby mirror. Looking at herself, she saw bloodshot eyes and a pale complexion. "I am ugly" she spat at herself. Now 17, she truly believed the immature taunting from her peers. So she hid from everyone. They tormented and teased her for being a 'know-it-all', but they didn't know the truth. No one cares. School seemed to comfort her, it didn't lie, it didn't hurt you.it was her only way to be free. She was very smart and escaped from the world. She ran her hand through her mass of brown hair. It was slightly less bushy then before, but it still made her cringe. Nothing was good enough for her approval. She was hideous and she knew it. Sighing, she tore her eyes away from her reflection and sat on her bed. She would be returning to Hogwarts in a few short days she thought. A slight smile came onto her face as she thought about all the wonderful things that she would be learning this year. Feeling better about herself, she walked to her dresser and caressed her glistening Head Girl badge. Wondering what time it was, she looked at her clock. "2:00 a clock in the morning" she whispered. Opening her window, she gazed at the calming darkness that embraced her. She shivered when a breeze stirred frigid air and the scent of morning made Hermione feel at peace. She glanced at her milky white arm and winced when she saw her pink scars. She resisted the urge to re-open the wounds they once were. To cut into her soft flesh and produce warm blood that carried away the pain she felt. She pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to fall asleep once more.  
  
A loud alarm startled her early on the day she was to return to school. She rolled out of bed, looking over her trunk and making sure she forgot nothing of great importance. Once she was finished, she irritably walked down the stairs leading to the cheery kitchen of the Granger's. Faking a smile, she sat next to her father at the kitchen table. Her father beamed at her, and showered her with complements, telling her how proud her was. Smiling again, she thought to herself how much of an idiot he was. He didn't notice she was slowly dying on the inside. ~Maybe he didn't even care~ she thought. Pulling down her sleeve, she hid the scars unknown to her parents.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione's trunk was loaded into her father's trunk and they set off to Platform 9 & ¾. She tried to seem happy while her parents ambushed her with affectionate kisses and hugs. Waving, she turned her back to them and boarded the train that was taking her to her sanctuary. She looked for an empty compartment, longing to be alone. Once she found a deserted compartment, she slid the door open and entered. She let out a sigh, as the door slammed shut. Collapsing onto the soft seat, she felt a small drop of warmth escape her brown eyes. Clutching her knees close to her chest, she watched the platform being left behind by the crimson locomotive. She felt great burdens leave her as vast trees appeared before her eyes. "No more pretending to be happy" she told herself. Lying down, she closed her eyes and thought of seeing her only friends in the deceitful world she was forced to live in.  
  
Cold, silver eyes watched her through the window of the compartment. Draco Malfoy didn't want to miss an opportunity to harass the mudblood while she was away from her stupid friends. He opened the door abruptly, causing Hermione to jump up in a panic. A great fear came over her when she gazed into the spiteful eyes of her greatest enemy. Trying to regain what little courage she had before her interrupted her peaceful slumber. She could not hide the fear and pain in her face, and Draco wondered what the hell was going on with her.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Granger" he sneered, taking a seat next to her. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, feeling foolish in his presence. "Oh, so I have to have a motive to come talk to my fellow student?" he asked, looking hurt. When he received no answer, he moved closer to her. She felt his warm breath on her neck and a shiver ran up her spine. Frightened, she jumped out of the seat and moved to the opposite side of the compartment, staring at the ground. Draco gave a puzzled look and left, thinking of the odd behavior Hermione had displayed. ~What was she afraid of?~ he thought. Looking into the window of her room, he saw Hermione seated on the floor, tears streaming down her precious face. Snapping out of his sympathetic thoughts, a bitter surge of hatred overcame him and he walked away. 


	2. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: I love writing and I honestly hope you will like my story. I'm not a great writer, but I do try. ( Oh yes, the characters are not mine, they belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling. The story, however, is my own.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark storm clouds littered the night sky once the train had arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione left the train and searched for her friends. Noticing the familiar red hair in the sea of students, she cried out and embraced Ron. "Oi, Hermione!" Ron gasped, trying to take a breath with the clingy Hermione attached to his waist. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ron!" she cried, letting go of him. "I just missed you so!" "It's alright," he said, grinning at her. "Now let me take a look at you," he said followed by a flirty grin. She had changed a lot over the summer, he noticed. She had let her hair grow, and in doing that, it was no longer frizzy. Soft waves framed her sweet face. Long black eyelashes surrounded her deep brown eyes and her soft pink lips shivered in the cold. He had liked her for years, but never had the courage to tell her so. Hermione frantically searched for her second dearest friend, Harry Potter. Once she had found him, tears welled in her eyes and she embraced him like she hadn't seen him in years. With her only friends in the world, she felt content and loved, but how long that would last, she did not know. Walking down the vast corridors, she remembered how enchanting it all was. She grew weary when faced with the fact it was her last year at her beloved school. She felt her heart flutter wildly inside her when she saw the Great Hall and watched longingly at the happy students. Her eyes then wandered towards a questionable boy. Draco was watching her, and his eyes weren't filled with the usual hate, but with sympathy. ~But, for whom? ~ She thought. Once Draco realized he was gawking at a mudblood, he sneered at her and began talking to his fellow Slytherins. She pushed that thought out of her head and sat down. ~You will not fall for that slimy git~ she thought. And with that, she turned to her friends and listened as they spoke of their eventful summers. The entire Great Hall was silenced when Dumbledore stood up, preparing to call Professor McGonaggle with the new first year students. Once all the new students had been sorted, the rules were told to the starving students. After the Beginning of the Year Speech was said and the school song sung, food covered all the tables. Everyone seized all the food they could fit onto their golden plates and ate until they could eat no more. Dumbledore soon dismissed the students and called upon the prefects to show the new students their bedchambers. Hermione prepared to leave, but was stopped by Professor McGonnagle. "Follow me dear" she said kindly. "You will be rooming next to the Head Boy." She informed a confused Hermione. ~Not be with my friends?~ she though, panicking. She bit her lip and continued to follow Professor McGonnagle down a long, dark corridor. They halted at a painting of a beautiful maiden girl with hair of gold and eyes the color of the sea. The painting smiled and asked for the password, which was 'embrasse'. Hermione giggled when she heard what it was, knowing it was French for kiss. Snapping out of her girlish fit, her jaw dropped when she saw the common room of her new dormitory. Golden walls gave the room a warm aura and blood red couches and chairs lined the floor. She adored the room and didn't want to leave, but loved her bedchamber even more. An enormous bed was placed in the middle of a room, with sheet the color of rubies and pillows the color of gold. A charming wardrobe and mirror lay near her bed, as well as a grand fireplace. She turned to look at her professor, but saw someone else standing in her doorway. A tall boy of 17 watched her with his silver eyes, looking amused. He turned his head to look at her room, brushing a piece of hair out of his face, returning his watch of the stunned Hermione. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the Head Boy" he replied softly.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know.kinda sucks..ahh.And that is all. ( 


	3. Changes

A/N: Wow, I got good reviews *feels loved* Well, I do hope my next chapters continue to impress you all. But, until I get to the *main event*, it may me a little boring. I usually write based on my own experiences, and this is no different. Enjoy (  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry after hearing this news. ~I'm going to live next to Draco Malfoy? ~ She thought, feeling her inside run cold. "You.?" she finally managed to say after a long and awkward silence. "Yes me, Granger" he teased, walking towards her bed and sitting down. Hermione frowned and was overcome with disturbing thoughts of why he was being so decent.so nice. ~He must have a new plan to make me feel even more worthless~ she concluded, feeling tears form behind her eyes. She turned away, ~I will not let Draco see me cry~ she told herself. Knowing he was not welcome, he left the room as quietly as he had entered. "What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" he sighed aloud. Tormenting her wasn't even fun anymore. Before he shut his door, he heard a muffled sob from the room next door. He decided to be kind to her this year, he wanted to change. With his father now out of his life, he was no longer feeling emotionless. And, what had she done to him? He asked himself. No longer having to honor the 'family name', he felt no need to hate those who weren't pureblood. "Maybe, for one, I'll have some friends this year" he told himself, giving a little smile and going to sleep.  
  
For as long as she could remember, Hermione had cried herself to sleep. It was almost necessary for her to sleep, like a drug. She always tried to keep her cool until she was in the safety of her room, where she could think of all that troubled her and let her emotions run freely. Draco's odd behavior clouded her mind tonight, and she couldn't understand why he was acting so strange. Her eyes soon grew heavy and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione heard a faint knock at her door and got up, slightly agitated for being woken so early. Still in her pajamas and slightly disorientated, she opened her door and saw Malfoy. "What do you want?" she questioned groggily. "Oh, Hi Hermione. I just wanted to tell you we had a meeting with the Prefects today after dinner" he said kindly, flashing a smile. Hermione stood there, staring awkwardly at the charming young man standing in her doorway. "Oh.thanks," she said, trying not to sound as bewildered as she felt. Flashing her another charming grin, he bid her goodbye and left, leaving her flabbergasted again. She shut the door, pushing her thoughts out of her head and began to get dressed. Hermione found it hard to concentrate in her classes, especially ones with Draco in them, that day. Every time she looked up, he was there smiling at her. She quickly looked down trying to work, but her thoughts soon were filled with him. ~What is he trying to do to me? ~ She cried, trying to hide her pain from those around her. Grateful the day had finally ended, she walked with her friends to the Great Hall for dinner. Her worries were soon forgotten as she happily conversed with her friends. After she had eaten her fill, she desperately longed for a warm bath, but remembered she had a meeting to attend. Following the Prefects, she ended up in the Charms room where Dumbledore was waiting. "Hello everyone" he said after everyone had sat down. "I am proud to welcome you all to the first meeting of the year" he beamed at the students. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here, so I will tell you. I decided it might be nice to throw a 'Beginning of the Year' ball." Everyone was silent. "I would like you all the work with the Head Boy and Girl to make this a charming event" and with that, he dismissed them all.  
  
A/N: Ahh, sadness. Oh well, I guess I'm not a good writer person. Poop. 


	4. Prettyness!

A/N: Thank you, thank you *bows* I love all my fans.and here's more, lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione darted out of the room, not wanting to have another awkward moment with Draco. She did not slow down until she reached the maiden and breathlessly said the password. Once in the room, she caught her breath and thought about the meeting. ~A ball, how fun! ~ she thought happily. Remembering she had wanted to take a bath, she walked to the bathroom and pulled out some fuzzy pink towels. Turning on the water, she noticed how gorgeous the bathroom was. With marble counters and a golden sink, a large marble tub with numerous golden taps, she felt a rush of happiness for having the honor to use this luxurious bathroom. The tub was soon filled with steaming water and Hermione disrobed and slowly got inside. Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the calming water. Remembering the taps, she decided to push a few and see what happens. She chose the one closest to her and gently pulled it, causing a pink liquid to flow freely. A rich scent of strawberries filled the room and tiny pink bubbles formed once the liquid mixed with the water. After pushing a few more taps and making more bubbles appear, she rested her head on a satin pillow nearby. She drifted off and went into a sort of trance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, mudblood!" an evil boy shouted spitefully. An eleven-year-old Hermione turned around and saw a pale boy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Letting out a small sigh, she prepared for the insults that would come from Draco Malfoy. "What are you even doing here? That stupid Dumbledore has gone mad, letting all these disgusting mudbloods run around this school. One day, my father will teach him a lesson and only let purebloods teach her. Of course, will have to sanitize the school, must get rid of the mudblood filth." Closing her eyes, she sighed again and looked at him. "Is that all you have to say, Malfoy?" she asked, feeling tears fill her eyes. Holding them back forcefully, she remembered when she vowed to never let those that harmed her see her cry. She would not let them know they succeeded in hurting her so. Before Malfoy could say another word, she turned around and walked to her dormitory. Letting her tears flow freely, she collapsed onto the floor, gracious the dorm was empty. She crawled to her trunk and pulled out a steel knife. The cold blade on her skin made her shiver slightly. This was her escape from the pain stuffed inside her. With a shaky hand, she dug the blade into her tender skin. A small cry of pain came from her mouth as she broke through her skin. She felt relief watching the blood forsake her fresh wound, going down her forearm. She began to cry again, and watched as her tears mixed with the river of red creeping down her arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione screamed in horror when she opened her eyes and saw a frightened Draco enter the bathroom. She snatched a nearby towel and covered her naked body while Draco slammed the door shut. She screamed again and quickly got out of the tub, grabbing another towel and wrapping it around her. She opened the door and saw a mortified Draco seated on a chair nearby. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted, turning slightly red with anger. "I didn't know anyone was in there!" he shouted back. "That's why you KNOCK before you enter!" she cried. "Well, I'm sorry then" he said, walking away and entering his room. Hermione pouted, not knowing whether to continue the argument or apologize for being so angry. Frowning, she did not know which to do. Before, it was obvious which she would choose. Fighting with Malfoy was inevitable if your were anything but a Slytherin. But this year was different. He had changed, there was no doubting that, but was this the real Draco, or some kind of a scam to fool the world? Deciding to do nothing, she re-entered the bathroom and collected her belongings.  
  
A/N: Another chapter down, good times. Sorry they are not longer, but I am burdened with school, my 'problems' and my non-existent social life. But, the *drumroll* main event is coming soon, lol. But, I have two endings in my mind. I shall take a vote! Happy or sad?? Ok, I bid you all a very fond farewell! 


End file.
